comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Taming of the Lekgolo (Earth-5875)
The Taming of the Lekgolo was an ancient conflict in the history of the Covenant and the first massive conflict undertaken by the hegemony after its founding in 852 BCE. It marked the first contact between the Covenant and the lekgolo in their homeworld Te during the Covenant's expansion through the Orion Arm in the search for forerunner relics. The conflict ended with the incorporation and conversion of the lekgolo into the Covenant and the Path. The term "taming" is one of deliberate offense, as the lekgolo are a sapient species. History The Covenant arrived in the Svir system in 789 BCE. Hoping to find forerunner artifacts in the system, the Covenant was instead stumbled by the lekgolo, the sapient species native to the gas giant Te. The Covenant discovered that the rings around the planet were the remnants of forerunner orbital facilities that orbited the planet, and that the lekgolo had been consuming them as good. This angered the Hierarchs, who branded such an act as heresy, declaring war against the lekgolo. While the Covenant easily outmatched the species in orbital engagements by simply glassing Te's surface, the Covenant's Fleetmasters discovered that attacking could result into the destruction of the forerunner relics. Sent to the ground, the sangheili found themselves outmatched against the lekgolo, which could combine into major gestalts to fight the alien invaders, must commonly the mgalekgolo, which were easily able to kill the sangheili warriors, and marked the first military defeat of the Covenant. The Covenant then sought to control of Te duo to its rich metals, but the abnormal high gravity of the planet made deployments difficult, even with huragok attempting to engineer newer technologies. The ferocity and numbers of the lekgolo was enough to send fear to the Covenant, and so the Hierarchs and the Covenant High Council named an Arbiter, known as the Survivor, to "tame" the lekgolo and enslave them as one of the Covenant's species. After the Arbiter spent one whole year studying his foes on the moon Rantu, he discovered more about their ability to form into larger forms, and saw usefulness on them. One year later, the Survivor returned to ''High Charity'', and proposed that the Covenant should only kill the lekgolo who ate the facilities, while those that did not would join the Covenant. After five years of war, the lekgolo were almost extinguished, and desperate for their survival they agreed to have diplomatic talks with the Covenant. A ''DDA''-class shuttle was then sent with a Hierarch to Te in order negotiate. It was ultimately agreed that the lekgolo would join the Covenant, while those who ate the forerunner installation were obliterated. Aftermath Even though communication proved to be difficult between the Covenant and the lekgolo's different methods of speech, the lekgolo were soon incorporated among the Covenant Armada in 784 BCE, bringing their unique gestalt capabilities to the battlefield. The mgalekgolo were weaponized, being used as heavy troops with assault cannons, as well as "tools" in vehicles such as Type-47 Scarabs, Type-58 Harvesters and Skitterers. Lekgolo that did not commit heresy against the forerunners worked together alongside huragok and ascetic san'shyuum priests in order to study and unlock the secrets of High Charity's ''Dreadnought''. Category:Earth-5875 Category:Wars of Earth-5875 Category:Events of Earth-5875 Category:History of the Covenant (Earth-5875) Category:Created by Draft227